


October.

by orphan_account



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Twins, Halloween, M/M, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Awsten Knight has a ( slightly ) famous twin brother, an Instagram famous younger sister, and a world famous older brother. Halloween is right around the corner. Shenanigans ensue.or the one where 3/4s of the Knight siblings are based off of Awsten Knight's weird personas.





	1. Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caimani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/gifts).

> special thanks to caimani for being the genius behind this au !

"Why do we have to go to the pumpkin patch today?" Awsten asks with a drawn out groan his mom's grip tightening on the steering wheel. She holds in a sigh and wishes for a moment that she wasn't in the car for the two hour drive to the nearest pumpkin patch.

"Well, Steve is only going to be here this week and he won't be back until the end of October... I thought it would be nice if we could go do something as a family!"

He doesn't say anything more and thinks the reason is good enough, though he'd be the first to say that going to the pumpkin patch is the last thing on Steve's to-do list.

His mom glaces in the rearview mirror and catches a glimpse of Gracie fast asleep in the bucket seat of the car, Steve with his headphones on and his computer out, probably working on his next project while the twins played rock paper scissors in the back seat. 

The rest of the ride is mostly silent until Kyle gets motion sickness and yells at his parents to stop the car before he jumps out and throws up on the side of the road. Awsten follows him out, laughing his head off and recording the whole thing on his phone.

🎃🎃🎃

The trip to the pumpkin patch gets particularly interesting when both Steve and Kyle get recognized for both being musicians. Well, Kyle gets recognized by proxy as a few girls come up to him during the trip and address him as Kyle and he has to play along because the December's Tragedy fan base isn't aware that Kyle has any siblings other than Gracie. 

"Kyle, can you please sign my phone case? I'm a huge fan," one of the girls asks, holding out a pink Sharpie to a thoroughly surprised Awsten. He takes the Sharpie and tries his best to copy Kyle's signature before taking a picture with the girl and going on his way. He's sure someone's bound to notice and point out that Kyle's hair is blonde with a pink streak in it as opposed to Awsten's brown and blonde, but he doesn't dwell on it for too long. 

He manages to catch back up with his family, his oldest brother standing out like a sore thumb with his bright purple hair and massive sunglasses. For someone who was trying to blend in with the general public, he did a pretty terrible job, Awsten thinks. His brother crouched down to pick up a pumpkin and just before he stood up the whole family heard a loud:

"Oh my God... is that Felony Steve?!"

Awsten and Kyle shared a look as Steve stood up with a tired sigh before turning around and smiling,

"Hey, how's it going?"

What was once a family day turned into an impromptu Felony Steve meet and greet. Awsten wasn't really sure what the catalyst was that made Steve famous, but in the earlier 2010s he somehow blew up in the music scene. Steve had started as a bedroom rapper and became a musician followed by millions on Instagram seemingly overnight. Steve took a few minutes to call his management team who almost immediately sent a security team and a car that would take Steve home to avoid the rest of the Knight family from being bombarded while trying to leave the pumpkin patch. Awsten wasn't even sure if his fans knew about his family outside of their parents and Gracie ( Yes, he was salty that Gracie had just over eleven thousand followers on Instagram that dwarfed his measly nine hundred seventy, Yes, he kind of wished Steve would mention that he had two younger brothers, one of which was also a musician- but that's a story for another day). 

The twins stood next to a farmhouse near the edge of the pumpkin patch, watching silently as Steve's security team broke up the large crowd surrounding him and escorts him away to God knows where. Kyle shuddered thinking of a future where December's Tragedy got as big as Steve was, and the lack of privacy that would accompany that.

"Kyle?" a voice behind them asks, the twins both turning around to see who it was. They come face to face with one of the fans Awsten had met earlier, her phone ( complete with Kyle's shoddily forged signature ) pointed at the two of them and her eyes go wide. 

"There's... two of you," she barely manages, looking between the guy she thought was Kyle and the guy who is very obviously the lead singer of December's Tragedy.

"Shit," Awsten says, hearing the girl's phone ding, indicating the end of a video recording.


	2. Urban Legend

On the way back from the pumpkin patch, with one of Steve's bodyguards in the bucket seat next to Gracie, Awsten gets a text from Kyle... who's sitting next to him.

**From: Kyle 🗿**

**have u ever been to the devil house?**

Awsten shoots him a weird look, but Kyle's eyes remain glued to his phone. Awsten thinks it looks like he's on Twitter but decides not to say anything. It must be something their parents don't know about if he's choosing to text Awsten rather than turn and talk to him.

**To: KYLE 🗿**

**I THINK OTTO SAID SMTHN ABOUT IT LAST WEEK**

He hears Kyle make a noise at the way his text looks. He broke his first phone a few weeks after he'd initially bought it, making it impossible to get to the lowercase letters without the phone shutting off for a few hours and he eventually adapted to the uppercase letters over time. Five years and 2 phones later, he can only ever bring himself to type in uppercase (his astigmatism in both eyes didn't help with the switch from uppercase to lowercase, so even with his new phones that weren't broken, he continued to type in uppercase).

**From: KYLE 🗿**

**scott and asher were planning on going tomorrow and i said i would come. u in?**

Awsten weighs the pros and cons of going to The Devil House. The pros being he could get out of the house for a few hours and they could probably stop at Walmart on the way there or on the way back and he could pick up some chapstick and a bag of buffalo wings. The cons were getting arrested for trespassing, getting hurt after falling through the floor of The Devil House, and worst of all, getting grounded after sneaking out of the house after their set curfew.

**To: Kyle 🗿**

**LMAO UR FUCKING STUPID IF YOU THINK IM GOING WITH Y'ALL **

__________________

"I can't believe y'all dragged me along with you," Awsten says, stewing in the backseat of Asher's car. 

"Stop pouting, Princess. This isn't even that bad, we could've dragged you out to Sam Houston and left you there," Kyle says elbowing Awsten in the ribs. Awsten elbows him back and glares at him. He thinks having a twin is like having a parasite sometimes, annoying and detrimental to his health.

"Ditching you in the middle of Sam Houston can still be arranged though, that shit sounds funny as hell," Scott says with a chuckle, his eyes glued on his phone, typing something quickly. Awsten makes a disapproving noise before resting his head against the window, the uneven road shaking his head and blurring his vision.

"Who're you texting, Scotty?" Kyle says, poking his head through the space to the side of Scott's seat and resting his chin on Scott's shoulder.

"Rocha. He's bringing Otto and Patty to the house. Geoff couldn't come, his dad was working the graveyard shift tonight and took the car. His family also installed those weird cameras and alarms that go off when your kid tries to sneak out."

"Damn," Kyle says, nuzzling his nose against the soft fabric of Scott's t-shirt, "You smell good, bro."

Awsten sees Scott's bright smile in the reflection of the flip down mirror. He rolls his eyes and wonders when Scott and Kyle will stop playing cat and mouse and finally get together, it's embarrassing how long they've both been skirting around each other. He keeps looking out the window until Asher finally stops the car outside of a huge mansion with peeling paint and unlit windows. There's another car already parked outside of it which Awsten thinks must belong to 'Rocha'.

Everyone unbuckles and steps out of the car, stretching their muscles and breathing in the slightly stale air that surrounds the house. Awsten shakes his hair out and flattens his bangs out across his forehead. He's been meaning to get a haircut but he hadn't had any time to get it done yet, so he'd just been doing his best to deal with how messy and long it was. The group approached the car that was parked in front of their and found that all the windows were rolled down and there were three people inside.

"Hey Jawn, how you doing?" Scott greeted as the driver got out of the car. He had long red hair tied into a ponytail and had a camera bag hanging from his right hand's grasp. Heat rose to Awsten's face as he thought 'Oh, he's really cute' and retreated to the space just behind Kyle and Asher.

"Pretty good, thanks for inviting me out," Jawn says with a small smile, his soft voice taking Awsten by surprise. Jawn pulled the camera bag over his head and strapped it across his body before approaching Scott and fist bumping him. Awsten looked over at the car and saw Otto talking quietly with the last passenger, a taller guy with jet black hair that reminded him of Johnny Depp in Edward Scissorhands. He waved at Otto who turned to him and waved back with a smile. 

"So... who's ready to head in?" Scott asks, looking around at everyone with a devilish smile plastered across his features.

🎃🎃🎃

Nothing memorable happens in the house until the group makes it to one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Awsten watched as Jawn absentmindedly took pictures of the interior, choosing some of the more interesting architectural pieces of the house to photograph as well as the creepier parts. 

"We should all split up and see if anything weird happens while we're not in a huge group," Scott says pointing his phone down the steep stairwell leading back to the first level. Some of the group members murmur in agreement and wait for Scott to say who should go with each other.

"Um, well I'll go ahead and say that Otto should go with Patty, I can go with Kyle, and Awsten can go with Jawn."

"What about Asher?" Awsten asks with a furrowed brow.

"Their allergies are getting really worked up in here, so they're heading back to the car for the rest of the time we're here," Scott says as Asher flashes everyone a peace sign and heads down into the darkness.

"And then there were six," Kyle says, wiggling his fingers and speaking with an ominous tone to his voice. Scott laughs because he's Scott and Kyle is _his_ Kyle and Awsten is gagging because the pining shit is stupid. 

"Otto, if it's alright could you guys take the basement? Kyle and I can check out the first floor so Awsten and Jawn can stay up here," Scott says motioning towards the stairwell. Otto responds with a quiet 'sure' and heads down the stairs, trailed by Patty. Awsten's starting to get nervous, and he feels like his fear peaks when his brother and Scott head down the stairs and he's suddenly alone with a total ( albeit very attractive ) stranger.

"You want to check out the master bedroom?" Jawn asks, shaking Awsten out of his headspace.

"What?" 

"The master bedroom, you wanna check it out?" Jawn repeats with an awkward smile on his face. Awsten blinks dumbly before realizing Jawn means to check for anything supernatural. He wishes Kyle had looked up the history of the house before they came, for all they knew this was a house no one had ever lived in before it was 'abandoned'.

"Oh, yeah, sure we can check it out," Awsten says quickly, walking ahead of Jawn into the room none of the group had been in yet. The energy of the room made Awsten feel weird, something in the room making him feel like someone was breathing down his neck. There's a flash of light behind him and he whips around to see Jawn looking at his camera with a somewhat blank look on his face. Awsten steps closer to see what he's looking at his eyes fixing on the camera.

The photo wouldn't have been that odd if Jawn hadn't been pointing the camera right at Awsten. The photo was red save for a streak of black on the far side of the right frame.

"Did you accidentally take a picture of your finger...?" Awsten asks, not really sure of what he's looking at. Jawn looks like he's seen a ghost before he replaces the cap on his camera and shakes his head.

"My hand doesn't even go anywhere near the lens. I honestly have no idea what that was."

"Oh.... Uh, maybe we should go," Awsten says as the fear he'd felt earlier peaks again as he turns to the door to try and leave followed by Jawn. Just as he's about to step into the hallway, the door slams shut from the outside and the streams of moonlight once flowing through the windows have disappeared. Awsten takes a shaky breath, all noise in the room ceasing. It's as if Awsten's been blindfolded and his ears have been plugged up, he tries to call out to Jawn but the fear paralyzes him. His knees feel like jelly and he's sure that he's about to pass out from how intense the terror is when suddenly, he opens his eyes and he's standing on the front porch.

He looks to his right to see Jawn looking just as spooked as he feels. They look back at the house looming over them before bolting over to Jawn's car.

"Did you... did you remember being in the dark and then just appearing here?" Jawn asks Awsten. His eyes look over the house once more when the door opens and the rest of their party exists.

"Yeah... I have no fucking clue what just happened but I'm glad we're out."

Jawn nods and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Awsten hears Kyle laugh at something Scott's said as they get closer to the cars, and Awsten sighs.

"Hey Awsten, would it be alright if I got your number? Y'know, to check in on you if anything happens over the next couple of days...?" Jawn asks, sounding a bit unsure of himself and blushing deeply ( Awsten can't see how red he is due to the lack of light outside ).

"Oh, yeah!" Awsten answers, a bit too excitedly. He takes Jawn's phone and types his number into the contacts and hands his phone over for Jawn to do the same.

"Did y'all get scared and have to come out?" Kyle says with a teasing lilt to his voice. Awsten smacks his shoulder and shakes his head in the dark, utilizing a silent way to tell his brother to drop it.

"Well, we should probably take off, we have to drop Patty off on the eastside and that'll probably take an hour to do so...." Jawn trails off and locks eyes with Awsten. Awsten can't do much except offer him a sheepish smile, which he returns.

"We'll see you around! Thanks for coming out, dude," Scott says, giving Jawn a 'bro-hug' as Awsten gives Otto a hug and smiles at Patty. He sees Kyle sitting in the seat where Scott had been sitting on the way to The Devil House. He can't see Asher in the car and squints his eyes in attempt to try and see him but to no avail.

"I saw what happened," A voice says next to Awsten's face. His heart skips a beat and the jelly feeling in his legs returns. 

"Fucking-! God damn it Asher, you scared the hell out of me!"

"You guys just appeared back on the porch and there was a red flash in the room you had been in... You must've realized something happened to you, right?" Asher asks in a hushed tone. Awsten nods with a blank stare, feeling like he'd just been slapped across the face. Awsten took one more look at the menacing house and couldn't wait to get as far away from it as possible.


	3. Magic

Awsten felt like death when he woke up.

He did his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes, blinking rapidly to try and clear the thick fog that blurred his vision. He jumped down from this spot on the top of the bunk bed he shared with his older brother and staggered to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for school. He silently wished he could've been like Kyle, waking up at any time past 9 am and going to online school for a few hours whenever he wanted to. Kyle was especially lucky in that he had the opportunity to sleep off the memory of The Devil House, Awsten thought, brushing his teeth aggressively. Awsten spit the toothpaste he had in his mouth into the drain, rinsing his toothbrush under the tap before shaking it dry and placing it back into the cup sitting on the sink.

He took another few minutes to change out of his pajamas and into clean clothes before heading downstairs and grabbing some breakfast. The school he attended was within walking distance which was lucky for his parents, but incredibly unlucky for him as he wasn't allowed to drive to school by himself.

It was an unusually quiet morning, he thought that usually the street was bustling with the sounds of cars driving to the high school and other kids taking the streets. It was another few minutes before Awsten made it to the school, finding that the parking lot was empty save for the spots belonging to the school's staff. He was incredibly confused until he saw one of the janitors walking out of the main entrance and called out to him.

"Excuse me? What's with the school being empty today? Did something happen last night?"

The janitor stopped for a brief moment before walking towards Awsten's general direction and speaking.

"Yeah, emails were sent out to everyone's parents last night. The school's going to be closed today, tomorrow, and over the weekend due to health violations. Some kids must've broken in last night and smeared animal blood all over the place. It's a nightmare," the janitor says shaking his head and adjusting his baseball cap, "The cafeteria looks like some black magic ritual gone wrong. Administration doesn't want to disclose the full extent of it so you probably won't hear about any of this outside of me telling you."

Another car pulls into the parking lot, a large van that's got a large decal on the side that says 'Langford Decon'. The driver kills the engine and steps out, revealing himself to be a tall man with long blonde hair wearing all black. Awsten's not sure what 'decon' stands for, but he's certain it has to at least deal with the biohazards currently inside the school building.

"What'd the kids get up to this time, Ish?" the tall blonde asks, his foreign accent catching on a few of the words. Awsten feels starstruck for a few beats, never having met someone with a British accent before.

"It looks like someone ripped a page straight out of a Stephen King novel in there," the first guy says, pushing his glasses back up his nose with the palms of his hands rather than his gloved fingers. The blonde guy shakes his head for a few seconds before going around the back of his van and pulling out coverings for his regular clothes.

Awsten takes it as his cue to leave before turning on his heel and heading home, listening to the sound of birds chirping and flying from their nests the whole way back. He gets home in less time than it took for him to get to school. When he's back, his parents and Steve are all having breakfast in the kitchen, something he's not used to seeing due to them being up later than he is on most days.

"Hey Aws, why aren't you at school yet?" His dad asks, setting down his coffee mug on the dining table. Awsten takes a few seconds to yawn before answering.

"School was cancelled. Some kids broke in last night and trashed the place with animal blood. The guy outside said something about an email being sent out to parents."

"Oh." 

"That sounds so sick!" Steve says, his face brightening up before dimming almost as quickly, "Why didn't anyone ever think of doing that when I was in school?"

Their mom scoffs quietly and gives Steve a reproachful tap on his wrist. He just smiles and sends a little wink Awsten's way before continuing to eat his bowl of rapidly soggy-ing Lucky Charms.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to head back upstairs and catch a few more hours of sleep. I couldn't really sleep last night," Awsten says as he walks to the stairs, climbing up slowly before he can hear any kind of response from the rest of his family.

With a small yawn, Awsten kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his skinny jeans before climbing back up the ladder into bed. He can deal with other stuff after he's gotten a bit more sleep.

🎃🎃🎃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was a little late! I was busy ayall day and just barely got some time to sit down and write (': 
> 
> not proofread, hope it's okay!


End file.
